Someone I Don't Have to Love
by rye-chan
Summary: Draco wants someone to sleep with but doesn't have to love-his solution:his biggest rival Harry James Potter-The problem: Draco is VERY possessive when it comes to things that're his and he had claimed the boy-who-lived without realizing it


Someone I Don't Have to Love

Chapter One:

The Perfect Playmate

That was it, he had enough, Draco Malfoy was through with dating. Every time he got into a relationship things were great at first, plenty of kissing, touching, fun, and sex but later on the fights would start. He would be accused of not taking the relationship seriously, of just being interested in sex, looking at other people, and so on. That's when he started dating guys but the _same fucking thing happened_! No more! The blonde Slytherin was finished. Now he just wanted someone he could fuck whenever he wanted but without the emotional, lovey-dovey, relationship crap in between. The problem though, was finding someone who would be willing to do it.

It was this thought that had the Slytherin prince distracted as he made his way to the great hall for dinner. He kept rolling name after name around in his head but none stuck around for very long and he damned his own pickiness to the deepest reaches of hell. With a frustrated sigh, Malfoy sat in his usual place at his house table and started loading up his plate with his favorite foods. As he started eating his roast pork, the blonde looked up and saw the very bane of his existence walk in.

Harry Potter, with his mussed up hair, circular glasses, lightning bolt scar, and Gryffindor attitude, came walking in and sat directly across the hall from Draco in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. The blonde watched as his rival took a little bit of everything from the delicious dishes spread out over the table. As his silver-gray eyes continued watching, he noticed that, in all the time the emerald eyed teen had been there, he only ate a few mouthfuls, barely making a dent in his dinner.

It was strange to Malfoy because he was used to seeing the raven-haired wizard clear his plate even while talking to his friends between bites. A new thought began to make its home in Draco's mind then and he wanted an answer. He finished his own dinner almost automatically, his eyes and mind elsewhere as he waited for the right time to leave. Within half an hour, his rival finally stood up, said good-night to his friends, and headed out of the hall.

Malfoy quickly stood up and followed after Potter, intent on getting his abnormally curious mind to settle down. He didn't catch up to the raven until they were three floors up and even then he had to yell out to the other wizard, his voice echoing in the otherwise deserted stone corridor. He was glad when the boy-who-lived turned around but saw the curious face quickly turn to one of suspicion and anger.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand, careful of the other wizard's motions. The blonde was actually impressed of how wary the raven was.

"I was just curious about something." Draco said as his trademark smirk distorted his otherwise handsome face.

"Like?" The Gryffindor questioned, his demeanor tense.

"Like why you hardly ate anything tonight." The response surprised the raven but he didn't let it show on his face; one more thing that impressed his rival.

"It's none of your business." The answer was quiet, almost a ghostly whisper that sent a tingle of concern through the blonde. Such a reaction had him mentally slapping himself upside his head. He shouldn't be worrying about anyone but himself after all.

"Well that's rather rude, don't you think? And here I was all concerned for nothing." Draco said in a drawling tone as he watched his rival's reaction very closely. He saw fiery emerald eyes narrow with intense suspicion, their gaze locked on him and seeming to look into his very soul.

"Your sarcasm doesn't do your _worry _justice, Malfoy." Harry countered before turning away from his rival and leaving. He was feeling like shit lately and he didn't need to be dealing with the blonde's asshole-ish personality.

As the raven continued on to his dorms, he felt his stomach twist in pain and almost doubled over. With a grunt, he forced himself to stay upright, not sure if the Slytherin prince was still following him. He didn't want his rival knowing about his condition when his own friends didn't even know. Sighing after the pain subsided moments later, Potter continued his journey until he finally arrived at the Gryffindor dorm entrance.

He whispered the password and the portrait of the fat lady swung open to reveal the short hallway that led to the common room. With a small smile, Harry stepped forward until he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides, and haul him inside, the portrait swinging shut behind him and his captor.

xxxxxxxx

Draco watched as his rival walked away from him and realized it would be so easy to hex him. Just as he was about to raise his wand though, something stopped him, an odd thought that suddenly jumped into his head. He and Potter hated each other with every fiber of their beings; hence there would never be any reason for them to fall for each other. It was as if a light had gone off in his head then.

_Of course! With Potter there would be no attachments or affection of any sort! _Malfoy thought in sudden excitement as he grinned happily; he had found the perfect no-relationship sex partner. The Slytherin then went running after the Gryffindor, intent on putting his plan into action.

He ran for what felt like hours before he finally found the raven standing in front of some portrait of a fat woman. He frowned in confusion before the portrait swung open moments later. Realization dawned on the blonde immediately: the Gryffindor dormitory. No Slytherin had ever discovered their rival's home base and a feeling of great superiority swelled up inside of Malfoy. When he saw Potter about to go in, he darted forward, grabbed the unsuspecting wizard from behind, and dragged him inside just as the portrait closed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry yelled as he fought to get out of the other's grasp by grabbing onto pale wrists and pulling at them. Draco knew better than to let the now furious wizard go so soon and tightened his hold on him.

"Potter…Will you…stop…Will you stop thrashing around already?" Malfoy yelled as he tried to keep his grip on the raven. Harry stopped fighting to get free and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, his eyes blazing with lividity.

"Let…me…go." Potter said in a voice so low that Draco actually felt a twinge of fear shoot through his body and gulped nervously.

"You swear you won't attack me?" The blonde asked, keeping his nervousness from his voice with trouble. Almost ten long minutes passed before the raven responded.

"That depends on why you're holding me hostage." The Gryffindor answered, still holding painfully tight to the other's wrists.

"I'll explain only after you promise." Draco countered and received a dark glare that would have made Lucius cower.

"Fine." Harry said in the same tone as before. Malfoy released him slowly and took a few quick steps back to put some distance between him and his still furious rival, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I have a proposition for you, actually." Draco answered as he looked around the surprisingly empty Gryffindor common room; he figured it would have some straggling Gryffindors but apparently dinner was rather important to them. It had a large couch and two arm chairs that sat before the fireplace that was crackling happily. There was a somewhat singed rug near the hearth and stationed along the stone walls were some tables and chairs for studying, some tapestries, a few windows overlooking the grounds, and it all looked warm and welcoming; the exact opposite of the Slytherin dorms.

"Which is?" Harry pressed as he watched his rival studying the common room like an eagle. He frowned when the other wizard's eyes lingered on the door that led to the sleeping chambers. Silver-gray eyes returned to the boy-who-lived with a look of mischief in them, making them shine.

"Do you date, Potter?" Draco asked suddenly, not knowing a better way to introduce his idea. The raven cocked an eyebrow at him at the unexpected question.

"No. I've done it before but it was just a waste of my time. Why?" The Gryffindor answered in a calmer tone than before; it was a relief to the blonde to hear the change.

"Have you slept with anyone you dated?" Malfoy questioned as he felt a sudden anger rise within his chest. He forced it down in confusion as he awaited his rival's answer, the suddenness of it making him uncomfortable.

"_That _is none of your business." Harry responded with a glare as he gripped tight to his wand still hidden in his pocket, "Get to what you want, Malfoy or I'll send you flying right out on your ass."

"Alright, alright, calm yourself, will you?" Draco said quickly as he felt his heart quicken in nervousness, "You don't like the whole dating thing because it's a pain in the ass right? So have you ever thought about just having a fuck buddy then? Someone you can sleep with but without any of the emotional crap to get in the way."

"Not a chance. Almost anyone I think of would want more from me." Potter interjected in annoyance. Malfoy simply smirked.

"Thus my proposition: there would be none of that between _**us**_." The Slytherin finished, his eyes shining like the full moon. He watched as his rival's face turned from angry to total shock with an amused expression.

"Have you completely lost your bloody mind?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through his hair, a habit that displayed itself whenever he was stressed.

"Not at all." Draco said with grin as he walked over to the other wizard, "So what's it going to be?"

"No! Hell no!" Harry all but yelled as his blazing emerald eyes locked onto the amused silver-gray's of his rival.

"Why not, Potter? You said yourself you didn't like the dating scene so why not just keep the sex and remove all the other crap in between?" Malfoy asked as he stepped closer to the boy-who-lived, effectively backing him into a wall. He saw the emerald eyes light up with nervousness at his close proximity and smirked in his mind as he placed his hands on either side of the raven's head.

"Watch it, Malfoy." Harry said in a tone that made Draco's heart skip a beat for reason's he didn't know as a shudder raced down his spine, thankfully unnoticed.

The blonde leaned forward then, intent on getting what he wanted immediately (even if Potter didn't quite agree yet). When his lips were just about to reach their destination, Malfoy felt something pressed beneath his chin and knew what it was right away. Apparently, Potter was smoother than he used to think because he didn't even feel the other teen move in the slightest to aim his wand.

"You really shouldn't think you can get whatever you want just because you want it." Harry said quietly, his breath ghosting over Draco's lips like an unseen caress, "I think it's time for you to go."

"Do you? Because I don't." Malfoy replied, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared into the bright green eyes that he now felt trapped in; had they always been so bright? The Gryffindor added more pressure to his aimed wand as he slowly slid it to the edge of the Slytherin's jaw, to just below his ear, and down his neck where the very tip of the wand rested against his pulse point.

What happened next completely threw the blonde for a loop. Suddenly, Harry's wand disappeared before he grabbed the back of Malfoy's neck and pulled him forward. Their lips collided and Potter slipped his tongue into Malfoy's mouth, taking advantage of his surprise. However, when he felt the invasive appendage lapping at every corner of his mouth, Draco forced back the shock and kissed his rival back with the same intensity that only a battle with Potter could bring out of him.

As their tongues collided in a twisting battle, Draco pushed Harry roughly back against the rough stone wall and pressed his body firmly against the other's. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Potter's slim waist and held their bodies together like glue. He felt the Gryffindor wrap his own arms around his neck, effectively pulling the Slytherin prince closer and deepening their oral battle just as the sun had set, its rays disappearing behind the horizon and turning the outside view into a fiery reflection of the heat now coursing between the two rivals.

When kissing became too much of a fight, Malfoy tore his mouth from Potter's and began kissing, sucking, and nipping at the exposed flesh of the raven's neck as he ground their obviously aroused bodies together, making them hiss in pleasure. He was amazed by how good the raven tasted and wanted to taste so much more as he continued down to the crook of Harry's neck. It was there the blonde latched onto for a time before the Gryffindor suddenly pushed him away.

Draco stumbled back against a nearby table, panting like he had just run a marathon, as he stared at the other wizard in surprise, both of them sporting flushed faces. He didn't understand why the raven had ended their match when he thought everything was going bloody great. After getting his breathing under control, he moved back to stand in front of the other teen, intent on getting an answer.

"Mind telling me what the problem is?" Malfoy asked as he took in the disheveled, and very turned on, appearance of the younger wizard. Potter's eyes were alight with something the blonde had never seen before and it was stunning.

"Nothing…I just…it's not a good idea." Harry answered lamely before walking away from Draco; he needed to get away from the corrupting and very sexy bastard. He headed to the door that led to the sleeping chambers and went through. He heard the Slytherin prince follow after him, knowing what he wanted.

"What are you talking about? Why not? You were quite agreeable to it not too long ago!" The blonde protested in annoyance as he continued following the boy-who-lived, effectively ending the other's escape plan.

"Yeah, well, now I'm not." Harry replied as he walked into his shared room, a still irritated Slytherin in his wake.

"Well I don't accept that." Malfoy countered as he grabbed the raven's left arm, pulled him to his chest, and kissed him hard. He knew Potter would fight against him and he held that much tighter to the boy-who-lived as he invaded the other's mouth with his tongue once more. It wasn't long before Draco felt a response and they kissed again, just as intensely as before.

Not wanting to lose him again, the blonde made quick work of getting rid of their cloaks before pushing the raven back onto his bed. Acting like a feral cat, Draco stalked to the bed, crawled onto it, and held himself above the raven. He saw so many conflicting emotions flashing through those entrapping emerald eyes but the most prominent was excitement. It was then the Slytherin prince dove down on his prey and re-claimed already kiss abused lips, their softness still surprising to him even after their first tongue battle.

Malfoy then felt Potter grip tight to his shirt and felt victorious as the teen beneath him pulled him closer, their bodies gyrating together again. Quite happily, Draco completely laid on top of Harry and wrapped his arms around the slim teen's waist once again, thoroughly enjoying their make-out battle. However, the blonde wanted more than kissing and moved his lips to the raven's neck once again.

He moved his pale hands to Potter's shirt next, unbuttoning the white material and following each undone button with a kiss. He continued with his ministrations until he had completely opened the shirt; sliding his hands back up a wondrously toned chest and down toned arms until he removed the garment and tossed it aside, his silver-gray eyes locked onto the previously forbidden half-naked form of his unbelievably sexy and chiseled rival.

With a stronger vigor, Draco planted his mouth on Harry's again; his lips and mouth a new favorite addiction of the blonde's. As their kiss intensified, Malfoy felt warm hands sneak beneath his own shirt and caress his back, sides, and chest; the touch sensual and teasing enough to make the Slytherin harder than he already was as he moaned into their kiss. As punishment, he ground his crotch down against Potter's but the pleasure from the friction made them both hiss in enjoyment. The blonde was momentarily surprised when his shirt suddenly vanished only to reappear seconds later as it floated down to the floor.

"How did you…" Draco asked breathlessly as he looked at the teen beneath him in amazement. Harry simply smirked.

"Does it really matter?" Potter panted out before pulling the blonde into a mind blowing kiss.

_Definitely not._ Malfoy thought as the raven kissed him demandingly. As their bodies continued to grind together, their hands touching every inch of exposed flesh they could reach; it wasn't long before both wanted a hell of a lot more.

This time, Harry took the initiative and flipped them over so he could sit on the blonde's legs. He smirked down at the surprised look on Draco's face before sliding his hands down the wizard's pale, finely toned torso, making him grit his teeth to keep from moaning, until he reached the Slytherin's pants. He undid the belt and slid it from the belt loops, dropping it to the floor after, then released the button and pulled down the zipper; all the while grazing his hand teasingly against an obviously throbbing cock and driving the other wizard crazy in his attempt to suppress his moans and groans.

"Potter, I swear if you don't- FUCK!" The Slytherin prince began to threaten before the naughty Gryffindor slid his hand inside black silk boxers and grasped onto his solid shaft, making him gasp and curse in surprised pleasure.

With a look of amusement on his face, Harry made quick work of stripping the blonde of his remaining clothes and shoes; removing his own shoes after. He then proceeded to move his hands up toned thighs until he reached the cursing teen's stiff erection. He circled around it with one hand, the other tracing along his hipbones, but never touched it, all the while silver-gray eyes were watching his every move, their owner hating and loving the teasing strokes.

Just when Draco had enough of the teasing (and made to start demanding) Harry slid his hand around the hard cock and stoked it slowly up. Malfoy gasped as he bucked his hips unconsciously upon finally feeling that hand grasping his sensitive area. Liking the reaction he got, Potter stroked the appendage some more, going at a steady pace and watching as beads of pre-cum started leaking out of the pinprick hole.

Curiosity got the better of him as his mouth began to water with a need to taste suddenly erupting. Pausing in his hands motions, and getting an angry growl from the blonde that was ignored, the Gryffindor leaned down and slid his tongue across the entire tip of the weeping cock. Draco was too mesmerized by the unexpected action to fully register how amazing it felt to have the other wizard licking him, that is until a warm mouth completely swallowed his sizable dick.

The blonde threw his head back onto the pillow as his back arched, the pleasure racing through his body like nothing he had ever experienced. Sure, he had plenty of blowjobs before but the raven's ability was something different. He sucked hard as his tongue glided against the soft skin and his teeth grazing along his shaft was beyond blissful. It was so amazing that the Slytherin found it extremely difficult to open his eyes and watch, his hands buried within dark hair to be sure the other didn't stop.

When Potter began rubbing his sac though, that was it. Malfoy tossed his head back, body arched, and with a throaty yell, came hard within the savior's mouth. Harry drank it all willingly, surprised that the other wizard tasted so sweet, and actually enjoyed it. Licking his lips with a smug look on his face, the Gryffindor sat up and stared down at the limp form of his fully exposed rival. It was at that moment that the raven really took in the panting teen beneath him.

Draco's silver-blonde hair was damp with sweat and sprawled around his head like a halo, his pale pink lips were kissed almost raw, his eyes were alight with pure pleasure, and his body, oh his body, looked to have been sculpted by angels; every muscle perfectly defined beneath soft, sweat glistened, pale skin. The Slytherin was fucking beyond sexy but his attitude had always made that difficult to see…until now.

A genuine smile slowly broke out across the hero's face then and he crawled over his rival until he was looking directly into his shining silver eyes. He watched as the pleasure slowly began to slip away as normal thought and feeling retook its roots within the blonde. Emerald eyes were fixed, their owner barely moving as he waited for a reaction from the wizard.

Suddenly, silver-gray eyes focused and lit up with surprise upon seeing the gentle smile on the raven's face. Malfoy felt a blush begin to rise but forced it right back down, unwilling to let his rival see the unexpected affect he had on him. He didn't understand what the smile was for but realized it didn't matter; that was the first time such an expression was _**ever**_ directed toward him by the other teen.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked suddenly as he continued staring into the blonde's eyes. Draco didn't comprehend what he meant at first, the smile distracting him, but his brain soon caught up and remembered he was supposed to be having sex right now.

In a flurry of movement, Malfoy flipped them over so he was back on top and kissed the raven ravenously. He was beyond thrilled when the same actions were mimicked by Potter as they proceeded further into their activities. Draco ran his hands all over Harry's body, greedily touching everything he could until his one hand found purchase in dark locks once again. His other hand was busy traveling further south, intent on reaching the appendage that would make the wizard beneath him scream. He was met with an offending garment and practically ripped the pants and boxers off to get to his prize.

He grasped firmly onto the rock hard, perfect cock and stroked it once, successfully getting the raven to gasp and moan as he threw his head back. With a grin on his face now, Draco slid down Harry's body until he was sitting between his legs. He then looked at the prize he held in his hand and gave it a good squeeze, making it's owner grip tight to the sheets as he grit his teeth to keep from moaning again.

_Now, now, we can't have that_…The Slytherin prince thought mischievously; he wanted to hear the proud Gryffindor screaming his name in pleasure as he writhed in his grasp.

With a new plan in mind now, Malfoy grabbed his wand, thankful it fell from his pocket and onto the bed when he was stripped down earlier. He performed a quick lube spell on his left hand before dropping his wand beside him; taking up stroking the momentarily abandoned erection again. As he pumped the solid shaft, he listened intently to Potter's breathy moans that he could no longer suppress, his other hand reaching down further to reach his ultimate goal.

He traced along the rim of the puckered hole a few times, the cold gel-like substance making the other wizard shiver. Once satisfied, the blonde slipped a single digit inside the unbelievably tight heat; a moan escaping from his lips that he couldn't suppress. He watched carefully as the raven writhed in his grasp, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign that he was in pain or even uncomfortable. He didn't want this opportunity to be a one time show after all, he wanted more and to get it, he'd have to drive Potter up the wall to keep him interested; which was exactly what he was going to do.

After getting a few moans and gasping approvals, the blonde inserted a second finger and began stretching the wonderful tightness that was the raven. Draco saw Harry's face grimace slightly and eased his actions until the tension disappeared and the other teen began pushing down on his fingers, wordlessly asking for more. Only when Malfoy thought that Potter was stretched enough did he stop his attentions and remove his pleasing fingers, receiving an annoyed grunt from the Gryffindor after. He smirked at the exposed wizard before wrapping his lubricant coated hand along his newly hardened cock. The sudden touch sent shivers raking through his body and made what was to come that much more exciting.

When he was sure his cock was completely coated in the gel-like lubricant, Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Silver-gray eyes then locked onto emerald green ones with a look that unintentionally asked 'are you ready?' The blonde wasn't in this for a relationship so he wasn't supposed to care if his fuck buddy was ready or not but at the same time he knew better than to rush it. Potter was different from anyone else he had ever been with (even those he hadn't been with) and he knew when to be an asshole and when not to be; now was not one of the times to be a prick.

Just when the raven-haired wizard gave him a slight nod to go ahead, a loud raucous of laughter came from down in the common room. Both teens froze in shock as where they were dawned on them; on Harry's bed, drapes hanging open, clothes strewn about the floor, and the door wide open. As the noise downstairs grew louder the two rivals vaulted off the bed; Draco rushed to the door and slammed it shut then darted back to the other teen and rushed to get their clothes piled together on the bed. When footsteps were heard on the stone, spiral staircase the rivals froze again. They locked their gazes on the door and then on each other in horror.

Both would have a LOT of explaining to do if Draco Malfoy was found in the Gryffindor dormitory with none other than Harry Potter…naked, no less. Acting fast again, the wizard's darted back to the bed and quickly pulled the curtains closed just as the door to the shared room opened. Potter and Malfoy sat in silence with bated breath as they heard a rustling of robes, quiet footsteps, the opening of trunks, and the shifting of various items. Harry and Draco looked at each other in tense silence, both hoping that whoever was present beyond the curtains would hurry up and leave or just go to sleep already.

"Harry?" The unexpected call made the rivals jump slightly and caused the curtains to move somewhat. Draco almost let out a curse but Harry quickly covered his mouth and both froze like statues when footsteps came closer to the raven's bed, "Are you awake, mate?"

"Yeah, sort of. What's up Ron?" Harry asked in a quiet voice that was oddly weak all of a sudden. Another pain spell suddenly erupted in the raven's torso and it took all of his might to keep from doubling over; Draco looked at him oddly, not sure if his rival was a really good actor or if something was actually wrong.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright. Me and Hermione have been worried about you." The ginger-haired wizard answered as he took a seat on his own bed. Harry bit his bottom lip in both guilt and slight pain, the sudden onslaught finally starting to dull.

"I'm fine; you guys don't have to worry about me." The raven replied quietly his voice somewhat returning to normal.

"Then why haven't you been eating much lately?" Weasley countered with a concerned frown as he stared at the closed bed curtains.

"Hm, good question, Weasley." Draco muttered quietly and received a glare from his rival. Malfoy simply smirked.

"It's nothing; I just haven't had much of an appetite." Harry answered half honestly, "Please don't worry Ron, I really am fine. I'm gonna get back to sleep now. See you in the morning."

"Smooth Potter." The blonde whispered conspiratorially and the raven rolled his eyes at him.

"Sure thing, Harry. Good night." And with that said Ron finally left the dorm and headed back downstairs, likely to fill in Hermione of their little chat.

"Jeez, I thought he'd never leave!" Potter whispered out before falling back against his pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed at the over-exhausting past few hours and wondered why he let things get to the point that they had.

Lost in thought as he was, Harry didn't notice Draco had crawled over him and simply stared at him. Only when he felt warm air lightly caress his neck did he open his eyes and see a pale body slightly hovering above his own. Panic erupted suddenly as the thought of his roommates intruding again came to mind. He pushed the Slytherin back some to look him in the face and was met with an expression of frustration and slight annoyance.

"You realize someone could easily come back in here, hear us, and open the curtains, right?" Potter asked in exasperation.

"Not if silencing charms are put up and an immobile spell has been put on the curtains." Draco countered with his trademark smirk, "Which I have already done while you were lost in thought."

The Gryffindor was about to argue but got cut off by warm lips covering his own. When he felt a hot tongue sneak into his mouth, all thought ceased and he kissed Malfoy back. This kiss was different from the others though, it was slower, much more thorough, and very deep. It was hard to resist as the raven wrapped his arms around a pale back and his left leg around the waist of his rival.

Malfoy happily wrapped his arms around Potter, his right sliding under the raven's head and the left down to his hip where he lightly grasped. Both teens could feel their excitement coming back but somehow it was much more intense than the sexually physical battle of earlier. They ground their bodies together and earned throaty moans from each other, both becoming harder and harder all the while.

When he felt close to the edge, Draco stopped their grinding motions and maneuvered his lower body to better reach his destination. Unwilling to end their very addictive kiss, Malfoy blindly, but expertly, found Potter's entrance and slipped his still slicked up cock inside him at long last. It was that penetration that finally broke their deep kiss, both gasping and moaning at the pure and intense pleasure that coursed through their stimulated bodies.

Only when he was fully sheathed inside the tight Gryffindor did the Slytherin prince stop, the pleasure brining him closer to the edge. He didn't want to release so soon and had to think of past experiences to calm him down some. An image of Pansy naked did the job quite well and finally calmed down. He then looked at his current partner and saw the most intense look in those emerald eyes he had ever seen and felt what little progress he made before disappear in an instant.

"Move Draco." Harry panted out lightly, his voice thick with lust, pleasure, and held a tone that left no room for argument. It was that tone though, that stunned Malfoy and kept him motionless inside the body beneath his. That agitated the boy-who-lived…so he took control.

With quick reflexes thanks to years of playing Quidditch, Potter rolled them over so he was literally sitting on Malfoy's cock. The suddenness of the new position caused the Slytherin's dick to penetrate him even deeper and graze something inside that made him gasp and shutter from a whole new kind of pleasure. Staring down into the surprised silver-gray eyes of his new partner, Harry let a seductive smile tug up his kiss abused lips before the real fun began.

Placing his hands on perfectly sculpted, pale hips, Harry held himself still until he positioned his legs on either side of Draco, squeezing them tight against the pale wizard. Satisfied that he would stay in place now, Potter slowly lifted himself up with his legs until the cock inside him was half way out before pushing back down. That one motion left both wizards panting for more and the raven pressed on. Slowly, he increased his speed until he had an even pace going and began rolling his hips forward and backward as he moved up and down.

"Move with me, Malfoy." Harry eventually panted out, his legs getting tense and tired. Draco, who was incapable of speaking, gripped tight onto slim hips and thrusted up as Potter came down. The effect sent the Gryffindor into outer space as that same spot from earlier was hit once again, over and over. It sent the most unbelievable pleasure racing through his body as he and Malfoy moved together.

However, the pace was no longer good enough for the blonde and he quickly remedied the situation. He quickly sat up, wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, and twisted around until Harry was beneath him once again. He reclaimed the lips he couldn't get enough of as he increased his motions, beginning to slam into the lithe Gryffindor. He felt Potter wrap his legs around his waist and push him even deeper inside and grew all the more turned on.

At that point, the pleasure coursing through the teens was so mind blowing that they couldn't kiss anymore. Harry had thrown his head back, his emerald eyes shut tight as Draco pounded into him. Malfoy had lost all train of rational and normal thought and gave in to his most carnal instincts as he kept hitting the Gryffindor's sweet spot and basking in the amazingly sexy moans he earned.

Unfortunately, Harry could no longer hold back his impending orgasm and, after Draco hit his sweet spot once again, came hard on their lower abdominals. His orgasm was so intense that his rectal muscles tightened around the long, thick cock inside him. The effect tore Malfoy's orgasm from him like a raging typhoon and he filled the raven with his liquid warmth as he rode out the most unbelievable, intense release he had ever experienced in his entire sexual life (whether alone or not).

After he had completely drained his essence into his partner, the blonde collapsed on top of him and felt warm arms wrap around his trembling form. He closed his eyes and felt a smile tug at his lips as he listened to the raven's breathing even out. Draco got comfortable in his rival's unexpected but welcome embrace as the other teen regained his normal thought processes.

As the cloud of pleasure finally disappeared from Potter's mind, he began to think about what he just _willingly_ partook in. Draco Malfoy had been his rival ever since the two first started school and now he had just slept with the wizard who had constantly insulted him, fought with him, and tried to maim him on several occasions. This whole situation didn't make any sense and the Gryffindor couldn't help but snort.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as he lifted his head up to look at his rival's amused expression.

"This whole situation doesn't make any sense…but then, when has our relationship _ever_ made sense?" The raven asked, not really in answer to the Slytherin's question but in response to his own thoughts.

"Hm…you have a point but I'm too tired to think about it at the moment." Draco responded as he carefully removed himself from his rival's body to lie beside him. Potter simply smiled before turning onto his side, his back facing the blonde. Just as sleep was beginning to pull him into oblivion, Harry felt a warm arm snake around his waist and pull him against a warm body. The raven grinned lazily as he let his eyes fall shut.

"Thought you said you there would be no lovey-dovey, relationship crap between us, Malfoy?" Potter asked quietly as he felt the other teen nuzzle his neck, his exhaustion taking its toll now.

"Mm-hm…I said that." Draco said through the haze of oncoming sleep, "But…I can…change…" Harry didn't know what the blonde was going to say because he had fallen asleep mid-sentence. The raven smiled one last time before he wandlessly summoned the blanket to cover their naked forms, finally giving in to the sleepy oblivion that beckoned him after.


End file.
